A death
by Female Fred
Summary: A death has happen read to find out Who!!!
1. Ginny's thoughts

A/n This a little story that popped into my head, after reading the forth book. Please R/R.Disclaimer- None of this belongs to me.  
  
  
  
Untitled  
  
  
  
The red headed girl looked at the crowd who was gathered here today. Many tears stained their faces, and handkerchiefs were being passed around. She leant her head upon her boyfriend's shoulder. She felt tears run down her face. She looked her twin brothers for the first time not laughing or joking around. Her brother who age she was closest to was holding her best friend tight in his arms. These were dark times , this was not the first or last killing. She remembered the first killing she was only thirteen , when she saw the famous Harry Potter drag Cedric Diggorys lifeless body out of no where. That was the first killing, there were many others to follow. Today's burial was one of the saddest. "Ginny, you are getting my shoulder wet"Harry whispered. Ginny smiled at that. They drew their attention to Dumbladore as he began to speak.  
  
"We are gathered here today to lay to rest a great man of all perspectives. To many of you he was a teacher, and to many of you he was a friend. He held his position at this school at highest regard. He loved every kind of creature and cared for them all. His most important mission was to teach,and care for the students."Dumbladore continues to speak but Ginny drew her attention to the tomb it was large and a rather big hole. It was not right , of all people why him? She heard a loud weep and looked across at her brother and Hermione, both crying. Harry kissed her on the head, as the put the coffin in the ground. They left walking out with Ron and Hermione. She turned her head towards the graveyard remembering this was not the last death Voldermort will cause. As Hagrid said, what would come, would come....and she would meet it when it did.  
  
  
  
A/N Yes this was sad , Please review. Can you guess who this is? 


	2. Harry's thoughts

A/n hello, I thought this was a one shot deal, but it never ends up that way does it. Please review. Pretty please with sugar on top.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any thing associated with it.  
  
His green eyes stared at the seen in front of him noticing the faces around him. The first one that caught his eyes was the one of his Headmaster tears running down the side of his face. The twinkle of his Headmaster's eyes seem had been extinguished.He knew his own had. The person who was in the grave, was a dear friend of his. He was the one who saved from those horrible muggles, and warned him about dangers that he would face. It was hard to imagine that a man who had helped so much was gone. He had a huge heart and cared for everything, including those blasted ended skrewts. Then he thought yet a another death caused by Voldermort, it was not the first. He could not relive the first. He looked down at his girlfriend laying at his shoulder, which she has soaked by her tears, then he spoke. "Ginny, your getting my shoulder soaked"he whispered inside her ear. She flash a quick smile at him, and returned to her normal state. They drew their attention to Dumbladore as he began to speak"We are gathered here today to lay to rest a great man of all perspectives. To many of you he was a teacher, and to many of you he was a friend. He held his position at this school at highest regard. He loved every kind of creature and cared for them all. His most important mission was to teach,and care for the  
  
students."Dumbladore continued to speak but Harry's mind wandered. He thought of all of those he loved. At this time the large coffin was lowered into the hole. He looked at Ginny crying and kissed on the top of the head. This was a reminder of how easy each one of them could die at the hands of a deatheater. Ginny squeezed his hand signaling it was time to go. He stood one and looked one last time at the grave. "Yer alright Harry? Yer very quite," Ginny said, but she he wasn't. Harry looked at her, knowing he had heard those words before,but could not place them. "No, Ginny, I won't be till this is all over, and everyone is safe,"he said , and thet walked out of the graveyard hand and hand.  
  
A/n Please review!!!! I know your dying to know how Hagrid died. I think I will leave that to your imagination. Please Review. Just press that button please. 


End file.
